Princess of Grief
by Scottsman95
Summary: Time is of the essence. Even the smallest of delays can have dire consequences sometimes. A little longer to recover, a little extra time training, surely that's a good thing, right? Right? An AU that splits from cannon around the time Orihime is taken captive by Aizen.
1. One Day Too Late

**Authors note: **This was originally two chapters, but the second one was way to short, so I decided to merge them. To anyone who read the original, nothing has changed, chapter two is now just stapled on to the end.

**Chapter One: One Day Too Late**

Aizen lazily sipped his tea. "It has come to my attention that we have some intruders here in Los Noches." A small hologram appeared, showing Ichigo and his allies traveling down a massive hall.

Grimmjow immediately stood up, moving towards the door, when an orange barrier flared to life in front of him. "You were not dismissed." Tosen stated calmly.

"It's pretty obvious what our orders are. Aizen, tell your new pet to stand down." Grimmjow glared at the recently seated Septima Espada. Her mask was a solid visor covering the upper half of her face, a number 7 where her left eye would be, and twin red markings on her face in the form of streaks beneath her eyes. She glanced at him for a moment, before turning mutely to Aizen.

"Actually," Aizen began, his usual smirk never leaving his face, "our newest addition has asked that their deaths be avoided if possible, and I have decided to grant this request. I would still like you all to be on your guard, but please, show some restraint."

Grimmjow let out a low growl, before nodding and returning to his seat. The new addition bowed graciously towards Aizen.

"Now then, are there any concerns you would like to voice?" No one spoke up. "Very well. Dismissed."

* * *

"As we approach the crucial battleground, believe that our blades will not shatter! Believe that our resolve will not weaken! Though our paths may diverge, our hearts will remain together! Swear that though the land itself may break asunder, we will come back here… ALIVE!"

The group split, taking off down the halls, but what they had no way of preparing for what would come next.

* * *

Rukia was the first to find someone. Her path lead into what looked like a courtyard beneath a fair blue sky. There was a small table in the center. Sitting at the table were two female Arrancar, one noticeably shorter than the other. The two of them were drinking tea and… playing cards?

Rukia couldn't help but clear her throat to get their attention. The short one nearly shot out of her seat, and her sword was halfway out of her sheath when the taller one, whose mask prominently displayed the number 7, put a hand on her shoulder. The Arrancar sheathed her sword. "What the hell are you doing here, Soul Reaper?"

"I am Rukia Kuchiki, and I've come to save my friend. Just who are you?"

The Arrancar snorted. "I'm Drenair Higgori, loyal Fraccion to the Septima Espada, the Grieving Princess." Drenair wore a light blouse, with a moderately short skirt. As female Arrancar uniforms went, it was surprisingly modest. Her mas took the form of a large ram horn on the left side of her face. Her pale grey hair was cut short, and her body language was that of one who was just itching for a fight.

The other Arrancar made her very uncomfortable. She wore a modest white dress with black lines at the seams, and her caramel hair reached down to her waist. She hadn't said a word the entire time.

Rukia pointed to the Septima Espada. "So that's your boss, huh? I think I'd prefer to speak with her."

Drenair growled. "Why you upstart little-!" The Grieving Princess calmly looked at her subordinate, and Drenair seemed to compose herself. "Milady does not wish to speak at this moment. She does, however, extend this offer to you: Leave this place, run as far as you can, and you will be safe. She would prefer to avoid a fight."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not leaving here without my friend."

"Well, you're out of luck." Drenair turned to her superior, who nodded somberly. With that approval, Drenair drew her sword. "Just head home before you get hurt, little punk. Orihime is staying here, got it?"

Rukia wasn't really surprised that they knew who she was after. They had obviously prepared for this. She drew her Zanpakto. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!"

Drenair was in front of her in a heartbeat, her arrival heralded by a sound like air being rent apart. Rukia barely blocked in time, leaping back to get some distance between her and Drenair.

Drenair simply smirked. "Weren't expecting that, were you?" and in a flash she was gone, appearing behind Rukia, jabbing out with a quick punch, which Rukia just managed to avoid. "Of all the Arrancar, I'm probably the fastest outside the Espada." Another burst of speed, and she finally landed a hit, driving the pommel of her blade in Rukia's stomach. "Be thankful Milady wants you alive."

But Drenair should have known better than to waste time boasting. She barely dodged Rukia's counterattack, a long gash going across her face. Drenair's eyes went wide with shock. "You… you cut me…" She scowled with an unknowable fury. "You cut my face! I'll make you pay for that!"

But Rukia had already launched her next strike, a circle of white forming beneath Drenair's feet. She caught on quickly, and just managed to avoid being engulfed in the pillar of ice. She sneered at Rukia. "So, we're pulling out our A-game, huh. Fine, guess I'll cut loose. Charge, Martillo de Trituración!" Dreniar was quickly enveloped in what seemed like a localized sandstorm. When the dust cleared, she had taken on a fearsome form.

She had grown a bit, though this barely put her above an average human's height. She was clad in a suit of bone like armor and she now sported a matching pair of ram's horns. Most notable were her fists, which were covered in massive gauntlets made of the same material as her armor, and slightly larger than Rukia's head. "What do you think, Soul Reaper? I was hoping I could avoid this, mostly because Milady would be upset if I were to kill you. I suppose I'll just have to be careful." And with a burst of Sonido, the fight resumed.

Rukia quickly dodged the floor where she had been standing reduced to a crater as Drenair smashed it. "I could have sworn you wanted me alive." Rukia knew she had a small advantage: Drenair was angry, and angry people make mistakes.

"You telling me that's all it would take to kill you?" Drenair snarled. "I thought you Soul Reapers were supposed to be tougher than that." She charged directly this time, at Rukia deftly dodged to the side. Drenair slammed into a wall, destroying a sizeable chuck. "Why you little-"

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" A blast of icy wind leapt forth, and Drenair couldn't dodge in time, finding one fist stuck to the wall by ice. Taking the opportunity to strike, Rukia charged, ready to finish the fight.

Just before she reached her foe, though, an orange barrier sprang to life between the two of them. Rukia immediately felt a powerful presence behind her, and whirled around to find herself face to face with the Septima Espada. "I was hoping you wouldn't have to see me like this." And with that one sentence, Rukia's worst fears were confirmed.

Orihime slid the mask up to her brow, a sad smile on her face. "Hi Rukia. It's good to see you again."

* * *

Ichigo charged ahead, oblivious to the events taking place elsewhere in the fortress. He had already received a firm greeting from Nel in the form of a head to the stomach, and was in the midst of some pointless argument when he heard ranting in the distance.

"I can't believe it! The kicked me out! Me! They let the ignorant fool Yammy stay, but not me! Those ungrateful fools!" Ichigo couldn't help himself, and went to go find the source of the noise. "She's only been a hollow for a matter of days! What makes them think she's worthy?"

Passing through an archway, Ichigo found himself in a large, dark chamber, a man at the center who looked eerily like him ranting and raving. "Hey you!" The man froze in place before slowly turning his head, an embarrassed look on his face. "Yeah, you!"

"Uh, you didn't hear any of that, did you?" Ichigo just nodded. "Well then…" Shaking his head, the man regained his composure. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm here for Orihime." He put a hand on his sword. "Tell me where she is or I'll make you tell me."

Surprise flickered on his face for an instant before quickly turning to joy. "Hey, hey, no need for hostilities. You see a mask here?" He gesture at his face. "I'm a Soul Reaper too. My name's Kaien Shiba." He kept his hands in front of him nonthreateningly as he walked towards Ichigo. "You're here for Orihime? I know where they're keeping her. Just follow me, alright?"

Ichigo's hand left his sword, but he didn't relax. "Alright, lead the way. But try anything and you're toast, clear?"

"Don't worry. I'm on your side. Trust me." And silently, Aaroniero Arruruerie praised his luck.

* * *

Rukia was dumbstruck by the sight before her. Orihime looked largely the same, save the red streaks beneath her eyes and the mask fragment. Her usual smile was there, but there was an emptiness to it that made it clear it was largely for Rukia's sake. "What… what happened?"

Orihime's smile faded, replaced by a face that simply looked tired. She reached over towards Drenair, a dome of orange enveloping the Arrancar. "I thought it would be obvious."

There was a brief flare of spiritual pressure, and Rukia could feel that gnawing emptiness at the core, and all doubt was stricken from her mind.

"You're a Hollow." Orihime simply nodded, not meeting Rukia's gaze. "But… how?"

Drenair stood up, most of her injuries healed. She glared at Rukia, but remained silent, letting Orihime speak. "It's actually pretty simple. They gave me a choice. Either serve them, or I would die, and so, most likely, would you. They gave me some time…" Small tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. "In the end… I didn't want to see anyone get hurt because of me. They said they would make me a Hollow, an Arrancar. I thought, with that much more strength, maybe I could change things. Maybe…" She took a deep breath. "Maybe I could save you all for once. I just had to do as they asked, and you would be left alone." She looked at Rukia. "I'm so sorry. I was weak."

Rukai pulled her into a hug. "It's okay. I forgive you. You're my friend. And nothing will ever take that away."

They simply stood there for a minute in silence, Drenair showing some tact for the first time in her life and stay quite. Finally, Orihime spoke. "Thank you so much, Rukia, and please…"

Suddenly, Rukia felt a blinding pain spreading from her stomach. Her vision began to darken, and she heard one last thing before falling to the ground.

"Forgive me."

And then there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

Orimime lowered her mask into place as she turned to her loyal Fraccion. "Take her to the holding cells, then gather the other Fraccion and come find me." Drenair nodded, picked up Rukia, and disappeared in a burst of Sonido.

Lightly stroking the hilt of her Zanpakuto, Orihime marched forward. "I'm sorry, my friends. But it's for your own good."

Author's Note: Before anyone complains about Orihime acting out of character, keep in mind that she was recently turned into a Hollow, which tends to mess with a person's head.


	2. Let's Kill Tonight

**Chapter Two: Let's Kill Tonight**

"How much farther?" Ichigo and Kaien had been walking for a while now, and it was starting to get on the Soul Reaper's nerves.

"The cells are kept about halfway in. Close enough to the center to hamper escape, far enough to keep them away from anything important." In truth, Kaien was bluffing. Aaroniero had been using the time to size up Ichigo, and what he learned scared him beyond belief. In a one on one fight, Aaroniero was sure he was going to lose. But then, he never did fight fair. Still, he was going to need the help of another Arrancar to bring this guy down. Luckily, he had an idea as to where he should start.

Passing through a doorway, they entered what looked like an auditorium, a stage at the far end. Aaroniero vanished in a burst of Sonido. "Conejito! Mind giving me a hand?"

An attractive Arrancar woman came out from backstage, yawning. He mask fragment resembled a… rabbit head, and she had long violet hair. Given the way she was dressed, Ichigo had to put some effort into actually looking at her face. "I swear Aaroniero, you can be so pushy sometimes. What on earth has you waking me up this early?"

Aaroniero appeared beside her, looking a bit annoyed. "Early? It's noon! How is this early? Anyway-"

"Hey, what the hell is going on? I'm gonna guess from how buddy- buddy you are with that Arrancar, you're not who you say you are."

Conejito lazily turned her head to face him. "My, you must be one of those intruders. Clearly not too quick on the draw. Easy on the eyes, though."

Aaroniero grinned like a shark. "You've been duped, Ichigo. Sad to say, but Kaien's been dead for a long time now. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Aaroniero Arruruerie, former Espada."

A clear opposite to Aaroniero's cool demeanor, Conejito took a few steps back, eyes widened in shock. "Ichigo… Ichigo Kurosaki…" She turned to Aaroniero and snarled. "AND YOU BROUGHT HIM HERE? ARE YOU MAD?" She held up her hands, turning back towards Ichigo. "Orihime talked about you. I don't want any trouble. I'll just pretend I never saw you." She gave a wide smile, but her eyes shone with fear.

Before she had a chance to make good on that offer, though, Aaroniero spun around, grabbing her by the throat and pinning her against a wall, a murderous rage in his eyes. "Oh no you don't! You're going to do exactly as I say. Just because I'm not an Espada anymore, don't you think for a second I won't hesitate to-"

Whatever he was about to say, it was cut short, much like his arm, which now ended just past the elbow. Ichigo was beside him now, blade in hand. "I don't know the full story, but I don't think I care anymore." He flicked the blade back, drops of blood sailing off. "Anyone who treats their comrades like that," Suddenly the air thickened with spiritual pressure. "Deserves what they get!"

Aaroniero leapt back, blood trailing from the stump. "You insolent brat! I'll make you pay!" He used his mouth to pull the glove from his remaining hand, revealing a mass of tentacles. "Now, devour, Glotonería!"

What followed was truly a sickening display. Aaroniero's lower body simply _burst_, a mass of flesh pouring forth. It grew larger and larger, until it resembled something like a cruel mockery of an octopus, bloated and oozing. "Now you see my true power! When you face me, you face the power of over 33 thousand Hollows! Prepare yourself, human!"

Ichigo fell into a battle stance. "An army of Hollows, huh? This wouldn't be the first time. At least this time, you're all in one spot! Bankai!" A blinding light hid Ichigo for the briefest of moments, dissipating to reveal him in the robes of his Bankai.

Throughout this all, Conejito was slowly crawling away, trying not to attract attention from either party. Hear she was, trapped in a room with two utter powerhouses. She'd be lucky if they didn't bring the whole building down on their heads. Orihime hadn't said much about Ichigo's power directly, but she got a good idea from the accomplishments she told her about.

Her thoughts were shattered when a massive tendril slammed into the ground right in front of her. "And just where do you think you're going?" Aaroniero was glaring at her from atop the beast that was his lower body, and one of its massive eyes staring straight at her. "If you aren't going to help me fight this insolent worm, then I guess I'll just have to take your power for myself!" The tendril wrapped around her, lifting her towards a massive mouth in the side of the beast. She closed her eyes and prepared for the end. Suddenly, the air rushed by her, and she fell to the ground. Looking up, she saw that the tendril had been severed from Aaroniero's form.

Ichigo scowled at the former Espada. "What did I say about treating your comrades like they were nothing? I don't know how you managed to make it this far, but this ends here." He flashed through the air, dodging tentacles as he closed in on Aaroniero.

Just as he went in to strike, Aaroniero sprouted a bonelike spike from his bloody stump, parrying Ichigo's blow. "I'm sorry, did you think I only took my meals spiritual pressure? Sorry, but I also gain their powers. That's what makes me unique, and that's why I was the only Gillian to make it into the Espada." Suddenly, a similar spike burst from Aaroniero's chest, and Ichigo barely moved in time to avoid getting impaled. Taking advantage of Ichigo being off balance, Aaroniero slammed him into the ground with one of his massive tentacles.

"Spring, Cometa Sangrienta!" Aaroniero growled in pain as a spear of red reishi slammed into his side. Conejito had transformed, unleashing her Resurreccion. Two elongated rabbit ears flowed from the back of her head like ribbons, and red orbs were embedded in her palms. "Smile, you sonovabitch!" The spear shined brightly for a moment, before exploding, taking a good chunk of Aaroniero's stomache with it.

As the smoke cleared, though, she could see the area around the wound bubble, and watched as it healed almost instantly. "Foolish girl! You really think with all these powers, I wouldn't have the ability to heal from something so pitiful?" He raised one arm, a sphere of blue light growing in front of it, crackling with energy. "Since I'm not an Espada anymore, there's nothing stopping me from doing this! Gran Re-"

He never did get the chance to finish that sentence. There was a geyser of blood, and he weakly turned his head to find Ichigo behind him, the young Soul Reaper's blade run through his throat. "You talk too much." Aaroniero gurgled pitifully, his lower body shriving up and rotting away in the space of a few moments. He fell to the ground, an audible crack as his true head hit the ground. The two heads within looked at their enemies with scorn, before slowly he dispersed into ash.

Conejito stared at her hands in shock. "I… I just helped slay an ex Espada…" Her shock slowly turned to something like pride. "I just help kill Aaroniero Arruruerie! I can't believe it!" Her face shifted again, this time to fear. "I just killed one of the most useful Arrancar we had! They'll have my head!"

Ichigo walked over to her. "Hey! Try not to lose your head." She glared at him. "Okay, poor choice of words. Listen, you said Orihime told you about me, and I'm gonna guess from how you helped me out that you aren't in a hurry to see me dead. Do you think you can show me where she is?"

She shook her head. "You poor fool. You haven't figured it out. Orihime-"

Just then, there was a burst of Sonido, a female Arrancar appearing between them, the number seven written on her mask. She turned to the girl behind her, and you could almost feel the order to leave. Conejito backed away, nodding, before vanishing herself. Turning to face Ichigo, the Espada stared at him, before mutely pointing to the door.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I came here to save my friend, and I'm not leaving until I do. So don't try to stop me."

The Espada drew her blade, pointing at him. She waved it towards the exit, the message clear. _You get one last chance_.

Ichigo tightened his grip on his blade. "Like I said, not happening. Now, out of my way."

Sighing dejectedly, she fell into a combat stance. She wasn't going to let him go any further. She had to protect him.

Even if it meant protecting him from himself.


	3. Miss Murder

**Chapter Three: Miss Murder**

Dreniar took a moment to hunt pin down the location of the other Fraccions in service to Orihime. Conejito was on the move, putting off loads of spiritual pressure. Cirucci was a bit harder to pin down. Finally, she found the signature, but it was faint. It was pretty clear she had just lost a fight. She'd have to pay back whoever did that. Utter bitch or not, you didn't mess with someone's allies.

However, she felt something else wandering the fortress. It was faint, but she would recognize it anywhere.

"That... shouldn't be possible." Still, she had to keep her priorities straight. Cirucci first, then Conejito, then return to Orihime. She could check this out on her own time.

* * *

Ichigo charged the silent Espada before him. She moved to block, but it was clear she had almost no experience with a sword. Still, she seemed to have enough power to compensate, being forced to take a step back, but not much else. Her spiritual pressure flared to life as she slowly pushed him back, and he could have sworn for a moment that it felt familiar.

He didn't have long to think though, as she suddenly broke his guard. But instead of attacking with her sword, she rammed her fist into his gut, before delivering a quick kick that knocked him through a wall.

Not giving him a chance to get up, she lunged at him with her blade, aiming to stab him through the gut. He parried in the nick of time, though once again her sloppy swordsmanship made itself apparent, as she swung awkwardly at him over and over, hoping to simply overwhelm him with the sheer onslaught of blows. Focus on blocking her blade, he failed to notice her knee rising up, and was stunned by the blow to the stomach. This time, he couldn't block her swing, barely dodging, a massive slice down his chest.

She refused to let up, switching to a focus on martial arts. A flurry of punches and kicks rained down upon him, though he was getting more used to it. It was starting to remind him of his old fights with Tatsuki, and he moved to adjust. Stabbing his blade into the ground, he began to counter punches with punches, a strange rhythm forming between them.

This change would prove to be his downfall, as suddenly, the Espada drew her blade and swung. With no blade to block, and no time to dodge, Ichigo put his arm in its path. He felt the cold steel bury deep into his flesh. He bit back the pain, but refused to back down. He could almost feel her scowling at him.

Suddenly, there was a searing pain. He looked down, and he could see her arm, buried up to the elbow in his gut. He stared back up at her mask face, but there was no pride, no satisfaction. He saw only sadness in that face. Slowly, he stumbled backwards. "You could have done that from the start… couldn't you?" She nodded solemnly. "You know, you look so familiar…" His vision began to swim, blood dribbling from his mouth. "Well, if you're done holding back… so am I." He raised his hand to his face, and the mask began to form.

Suddenly, there was a burst of spiritual pressure behind him, and he felt the icy hand grip his neck for only an instant before he was slammed face first into the ground.

* * *

Orimime looked up at Ulquiorra. "You didn't have to come here. I was doing just fine."

He wiped his hand on his shirt before putting it back in his pocket. "You were holding back. I can comprehend not wanting to hurt your friend, so I simply took care of it for you."

She scowled at him before turning to Ichigo, orange light bursting to life as she began to heal him.

"Leave him. We have more important matters to take care of."

"No."

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I said no." She didn't even bother to look at him. "If I leave him, he'll bleed to death." Ulquiorra said nothing, but made no motion to stop her. Patching the hole in his chest, but not, he noted, any of his other injuries, she stood. "Now, you said we had important things to do. What is it?"

"An ex-Espada, presumed dead, has been found roaming the halls. At her time, she was the third highest ranked among us. Given recent developments," He spared a cursory glance at where Aauroniero had died, but made no coment. "We could use her. But she has been weakened considerably. You're help is required in bringing her up to full strength."

Orihime simply nodded and, sparing one last glance at Ichigo, they were off.

* * *

"I've seen some serious mistakes over the years Cirucci, but nothing quite tops ripping your own arms off."

"Go to Hell, Drenair."

"I'm sorry; I couldn't hear you over the sound of me carrying your grievously wounded ass. Be glad Lady Orihime is the best healer in existence, or the Exequias would probably be killing you rather than waste the effort of training an Arrancar to fight without any arms. Now then, Conejito is…"

Just then, Conejito appeared in a burst of Sonido, grabbing Drenair by the shirt with a panicked look in her eyes, ignorant of the armless Arrancar she was carrying. "Drenair, thank goodness, I need your help!"

To her credit, Drenair recovered fast. "Conejito, the last time you asked for my help, we woke up the next morning on top of Huecco Mundo, hungover, broke, and, oh yes, how can I forget, **our clothes were missing! What possible reason would I have to help you?**"

"I helped kill Aauroniero!"

Cirucci sat upright from where Drenair had dropped her. "Really? I'd clap, but **my arms are gone!**"

Conejito looked over, briefly forgetting her concerns. "Wow, how'd you manage that?"

"She ripped them off because she was wasting to much spiritual pressure." Reaching down, Drenair picked up her 'friend'. "Okay, so, you killed Aaurniero. You've seen the way this place works. Creepy bastard probably tried to eat you. I think Orihime can vouch for you. Speaking of which, we need to get moving. Now then…" She stared off into space for a moment, hunting for her superior's spiritual pressure. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me. Well, you're in for a treat. Looks like you get to meet Nel."

* * *

**Authors note**: Wow, I seem to make a lot of short chapters. This one's barely over a thousand words. Ah well, it's how I write.

For the curious, Drenair is an OC, but Conejito is actually from the anime, specifically the Karakurizer filler, though she never actually got a name. She was close enough to a blank slate that I could pretty easily use her.

I wonder when someone will notice what I did with the chapter titles. Anyway, please leave reviews, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.


End file.
